roblox_tower_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Cryo-Gunner
Description Cryo-Gunner is a splash tower that freezes enemies; it does zero damage at level 1, but at later levels, it can deal very low amounts of damage. The Cryo-Gunner at level 1 shoots once per 2.5 seconds. Boss4, Void and most Winter-themed Event Zombies are immune to the Cryo-Gunner's freeze. Upgrades Thicker Ice ($200) * Increases the duration of the freeze. * Can also freeze groups if packed tightly. * Sell price changed to $200. Painfully Cold ($500) * Increases the duration of the freeze. * Zombies take 2 damage when frozen. (+2) * Sell price changed to $450. Future Tech ($860) * Now shoots once per 2 seconds. * Zombies take 3 damage when frozen. (+1) * Sell price changed to $880. Inglaciator ($4,300) * Now shoots once per 1.75 seconds. * Zombies take 5 damage when frozen. (+2) * Larger splash radius. * Sell price changed to $3025. Tactics * Use Cryo-Gunner to group enemies close together to maximize splash damage. * Use 2 to 3 Cryo-Gunners in conjunction with a DJ and Commander with Call to Arms ability to freeze Zombies by up to 70%. * Cryo-Gunner is able to disable the Void's stomp attack. * It is best used in shorter maps, most notably Dead End Valley to stall Zombies. Trivia * The bosses it affects are the Necromancer, Necromancer Boss, Hidden Boss, Reaper, and Yeti, Boss1, Boss2 and Boss3. * An unused model of the Cryo-Gunner indicates that it might have been originally called "Stunner", who wields a taser instead of a Cryo-gun but looks otherwise to the Cryo-Gunner. The Stunner can now only be used by the owner of the game, Planet3arth. * The Cryo-Gunner does not remove the flames from a Flamethrower, and a Flamethrower does not remove the freeze from a Cryo-Gunner. * This is the cheapest tower in the game, having only $200 starting cost. However, the Scout has the cheapest total cost to upgrade to level 5. * Cryo-Gunner does damage only at level 3 and above. * The sound of the Cryo-Gunner freezing is from the Hex Spitter, a gear in Roblox. * All zombies that are immune to the Cryo-Gunner are immune to the Scarecrow's push-back effect as well. * The image upon upgrading a Cryo-Gunner to level 2 is more like a Domo-shaped image, which that is mentioned to the Farm level 2 upgrade page too. ** A Domo is a Japanese pop culture icon, that may appear on Japanese TV-news. ** This may be a reference to Planet3arth's game Find the Domos. * The Cryo-Gunner, along with the Sleeter, heals Zombies in the Winter Event and depletes the user's money. Update History * (8/23/17) Cryo-Gunners no longer freezes the Void. * (11/23/17) Cryo-Gunner can freeze more zombies. * (4/8/18) Cryo-Gunner can now affect Boss1, Boss2 and Hidden Boss for longer durations. * (8/10/19) Cryo-Gunner massive Buff, Overall Impact on Bosses 1-3, Hidden Boss, Necromancer Increased by 10%, Level 1 Freeze Duration buffed 1s->1.5s, Level 2 freeze Duration buffed, 3s->4s, Level 3 damage buffed 1->2, Level 4 damage buffed 2->3, Level 5 damage buffed 3->5. thickerice.png|Upgrade icon of Cryo-Gunner when upgrading to level 2. painfullycold.png|Upgrade icon of Cryo-Gunner when upgrading to level 3. futuretech2.png|Upgrade icon of Cryo-Gunner when upgrading to level 4. inglaciator.png|Upgrade icon of Cryo-Gunner when upgrading to level 5. File:Cryo-Gunner Tower Reviews Tower Battles ROBLOX|Cryo-gunner review Cryo-Gunner Level 1.png|Level one cryo-gunner Cryo-Gunner Level 2.png|Level two cryo-gunner Cryo-Gunner Level 3.png|Level three cyro-gunner Cryo-Gunner Level 4.png|Level four cryo-gunner Cryo-Gunner Level 5.png|Level five cryo-gunner Category:Towers Category:Splash Category:Single